


The one where Even is horny and Isak is a tease

by colazitron



Series: smut prompts [17]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Even knows what he wants - Isak - and when he wants it - now.





	The one where Even is horny and Isak is a tease

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am in no affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. This is all for fun.
> 
> for anon. Isak/Even - "taking desperate to a new level"

Even is wearing his fuck-me-jeans.

Isak doesn't remember when exactly he figured it out, but one morning-after when he was half-heartedly picking up their clothes from the floor as he stumbled his way around their bed-dining-living-everything-only room, he picked up Even's jeans and knew. He does remember standing there by the foot end of their bed, Even's jeans in hand, Even himself in the kitchen making them breakfast, and thinking 'Every time Even's worn these, he ended up bottoming'. He's not sure Even's doing it on purpose, but he's taken notice of it over the last few weeks.

When they go out, Even has a few standard outfits he gravitates towards. Isak does too, but he doesn't think he wears a particular pair of jeans when he wants to get fucked, mostly because Isak doesn't really plan for this sort of thing. He can't remember an instance when he really wanted it one way or the other. Even on the other hand seems to sometimes have a preference, which Isak is only too willing to indulge. Any way he can touch Even's naked body with his own is fine by him. And, apparently, when he wants Isak to fuck him, he picks this pair of jeans.

It's not just when they go out either, but it's easiest to notice then, because it gives Isak time and a place to really look at Even. When they're home together, or Even is at work while Isak is at school, there's not much staring at Even's legs and ass Isak gets to do. Or thinks to do. If he wants Even when they're both home, he can basically just reach over and take him, no matter what either of them are wearing.

Anyway.

Today they're at a party Mahdi scored an invite to and Even is wearing his fuck-me-jeans. He's all the way across the room, leaning against the wall while he talks to Vilde and Magnus, and his long legs look fantastic, ass plump, and, yeah. Okay. Isak gets why these are Even's fuck-me-jeans. They do draw the eye.

Not just Isak's eye either. There was a girl that eyed him up when they walked in together, and Isak had to bite back a smirk at the way her face fell when Even leaned down to kiss him on the cheek before he went to go get them something to drink. And just a few moments ago a boy was clearly trying to insert himself into the conversation between Magnus, Vilde, and Even, and from the way he kept leaning into Even's space he was clearly angling for something.

“You're not bothered by that?” Jonas asks, jerking his head over at where the boy's only just seemed to have given up, as Even, Magnus, and Vilde are once again chatting only amongst the three of them.

Isak shrugs.

“We've been together for a year and we live together, for fuck's sake,” he says. “I'm pretty sure Even's not going to cheat on me with some random kid he meets at a party.”

Jonas nods slowly.

“Still,” he says. “I mean, I know Eva wouldn't, you know? It still makes me a little antsy when other guys are all over her.”

Isak hums and doesn't bring up the girl currently touching Eva's boobs way too much to only be admiring her necklace.

“Nah, doesn't bother me,” he says instead, looking back over at Even, who is looking back at him now. Even inclines his head and raises his can of beer and even all the way across the room Isak can tell he's grinning that grin of his. Isak grins back and lifts his beer too before he turns back to Jonas.

“It's kind of… hot?” he ventures quietly, Jonas' eyebrows shooting up. It's not often Isak volunteers this kind of information. He may or may not be a little tipsy.

“Even's fit, and I'm clearly not the only one who thinks so, but I'm still the only one who gets to take him home,” he explains. “He picked me.”

“That is some sappy shit,” Jonas snorts. “But more power to you, I guess.”

“It's just about trust, Jonas,” Isak says gently. Eva and Jonas are better, this time. They're trying harder. But there are some wounds that linger, Isak gets it. It's not like Even and he don't have those. They didn't know each other very long before they got together for good, but it was still long enough to hurt each other.

But on nights like tonight, that's far away, and all that's on Isak's mind is the way Even is leaning against the wall, angled towards Isak now, definitely putting himself on show a bit. He glances over more often too, and Isak hides a grin in the sip he takes out of his beer can. Even inclines his head slightly, beckoning him over, and Isak lowers the can to grin and nod at him as if he misunderstood the intention. Then he turns back to Jonas.

“You and Eva will figure it out,” he says.

Jonas nods happily.

“Yeah, I think we will too,” he says. “But enough of that, want to get another beer?”

“I've still got half of this one, but I'll come with,” Isak says, and follows Jonas into the kitchen, putting a bit of an extra swing into his step, just in case Even is watching.

Jonas gets his beer and mixes something in a cup for Eva, so when Even pops up next to them as they leave the kitchen, Isak lets him take his hand and pats Jonas on the back with the other.

“See you later,” Jonas grins over his shoulder and shoulders his way through the crowd.

Isak doesn't see him get to Eva, because Even literally grabs his face and pulls him into a kiss.

“Why are you ignoring me?”

“Just wanted to see what you'd do,” Isak grins into Even's mouth and swallows his groan with another kiss, grabbing Even by the shoulders and pushing him up against the wall.

“Mean,” Even complains, but it's half-hearted at best, gets lost amidst more kisses and Even arching off the wall to press their bodies further together. Even's hands run through Isak's hair over and over, nails scratching at the base of his skull in a way that Even knows makes Isak shiver, holding Isak close to keep kissing, and making Isak settle his own hands on Even's waist in return. Even sighs into the kiss, wriggles his hips a little like he's trying to get Isak to move his hands.

“Hm?” Isak hums into the kiss, and Even pulls back a little to punishingly nip at Isak's lip.

“You're a tease,” he accuses.

Isak laughs, reaching up to carefully prod at his lip.

“Whatever are you talking about?”

“Isak,” Even whines, pushing his hips forward to rub his hardening dick against Isak's.

Isak leans in to kiss at Even's neck and hide the pleasant shiver that runs down his spine at the sensation.

“Are you horny, baby?” he teases. “Want to go find the bathroom and wank each other off in the middle of this party?”

“I want to go home and fuck,” Even says.

“Well, who am I to deny you such a romantic request,” Isak drawls, and laces their fingers together, pulling Even away from the wall.

Even rolls his eyes at him, but follows him easily, grabbing their coats from the hooks by the door and pushing up close behind Isak while they shuffle outside.

The walk to the tram stop is quiet, but not unpleasantly so. They haven't spent more than an hour at that party, but Isak doubts they'll be missed, and Even crowds up as close as is halfway decent on the tram, practically leaning into Isak where they're stood by one of the poles. They talk with their heads bent close on the tram, ostensibly for privacy and so they can speak quietly, but really only to feel each other's heat close by, breath occasionally tickling each other's skin. Even keeps tracing his fingertips over Isak's fingers and palm and occasionally up his wrist, ramping up the tension between them.

“What's got you so worked up today?” Isak asks with a laugh, stumbling over the threshold of their flat and letting Even push him against the wall. Even grabs Isak's hands to put them on Even's own ass before he leans in for another kiss.

“Nothing,” he mumbles after they've been kissing long enough Isak's almost forgotten his own question, mouth never far from Isak's. “Just woke up next to my really hot boyfriend this morning.”

“Yeah? Where is he now, then?” Isak teases, and laughs when Even buries a groan in his shoulder.

“Will you please just come to bed and fuck me, Isak?”

“I can do that,” Isak says, letting Even pull him away from the wall and through to their bedroom, a little clumsy in their haste.

Even tries to unbutton Isak's shirt, while Isak tries to get the one Even's wearing over a plain t-shirt off his shoulders at the same time, neither of them really getting anywhere with how they're accidentally blocking each other. Isak bats Even's hands away and undoes the top few buttons to slip his shirt up over his head while Even pushes his own shirt off over his shoulders and then whips the t-shirt off as well.

This time Isak doesn't even think to tease, just crowds Even down onto the bed and fits his mouth to his collarbones. He leaves a trail of biting kisses from one side of Even's chest to the other, Even's legs falling open for him to crawl in between, and Even's hands buried in Isak's hair. Even groans when Isak drags the flat of his tongue over Even's hard nipple, so Isak does it again, shifts his weight so he can bring a hand up to toy with the one he doesn't have his mouth on.

Even groans again and bucks his hips, Isak's own too far away with how he's kneeling over Even to provide any friction. Still, Even's never let anything like that deter him, so he winds a leg around Isak's and pulls it up, shuffles so one of Isak's thighs presses against the outline of his dick.

“Impatient,” Isak says, tweaks Even's nipple gently with his teeth, and can't quite bite back the grin when it makes Even whine.

“Fuck, Isak, please, please, please.”

Isak lifts his head to take in the flush on Even's cheeks and chest, the way his lips are kiss-swollen and open around his heavy breathing, eyes glittery and bright.

Alright, maybe he is going to tease Even for a bit longer. But who can blame him, when desperate looks so good on him?

 

**The End**


End file.
